1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus and method for hanging a plurality of both belts and ties and more particularly pertains to hanging a large quantity of belts and ties in a closet without wrinkling the ties and further requiring minimal space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of belt holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, belt holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing belts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of belt hangers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,248 to Lee discloses a belt hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,721 to Heckaman discloses a tie and belt rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,043 to Bowen discloses a rack for neckties, belts or other apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 318,378 to Baekgaard, Sr. discloses an ornamental design for a combined tie rack and belt hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 291,031 to Luongo discloses an ornamental design for a combined tie and belt rack.
In this respect, the apparatus and method for hanging a plurality of both belts and ties according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging a large quantity of belts and ties in a closet without wrinkling the ties.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus and method for hanging a plurality of both belts and ties which can be used for hanging a large quantity of belts and ties in a closet without wrinkling the ties. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.